creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Twin Ring
The Twin Ring. Twin Ring for The Babys sprite Are Gifted Powered of Energy, Brutal Attacks, Psychic Energy, Energy Of The Darkness Star, Then it Works on 5 Babys The Twin Ring Appeared As Soon As One Of The Baby Were In A Ritual. These Twin Ring Only Work On Baby That Came From Another Galaxy OF The 3 Leginons Name Are Satirist tribe, Planet Uterus tribe, Planet Kia tribe, Planet The Twins Ring Are Useless Against Sonic And The Rest of The Heroes. They Were Actually Hit Them. When They're Going Against. Stage or Anywhere And the Twins Ring Are Also Work On The Age When They Grow. This Is There Life Span Twins Ring If They Get Hit By Enemy They Lose Twins Ring There Are Hundreds Of Twin Ring More Than the Original Rings. So These only For The Baby They Came From Another World. From Another Galaxy Only the Baby that had the ritual. Can use it the ones from the three nations can. Use it as well. Like Baby Star The Bunny and Universe can use it as well, but not the Original Ring. Cha Cha The White Rose, Baby Greed, Baby Cabela, Baby Gaius, and the unknown threat. Baby Jessa Bella, As well can use it, but not the original rings. If the adults made it to the world like Cha Cha And Universe. It can work on them as. ----------------------------------------------- More Detail (Twin Ring is for fusion) The fusion emerald crystal You need a 150 Twin Rings. The original rings. Or for The Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds need 50 Rings The twin ring is very special. That holds lots of energy this is very Gifted for Baby greed that could increase its. Energy and the other one for psychic energy There are lots of twin rings To gather then original rings. The Twin Ring it's useless to Sonic. Sonic hasn't got any energy of a power that they were born with these twin rings. Appeared When baby greed became one with the baby Chaos Emeralds. But it Sonic becomes fused with baby greed sonic will be not able to use the original rings anymore he will have to use. The twin rings from now on but that's easier now because there a lot of twin rings Then original, rings baby greed has a special ability he will have to get hit 3 times he will lose twin rings 2 times and the last time he died if Sonic is fused with baby greed the effects will also be with Sonic. This Twin Ring Super rare. Never been found in the Mystic Ruins the people in the Mystic Ruins has never heard of it into it appeared out of nowhere Sonic will become the energy Hedgehog if he's fused. Al the special energies of baby greed will be with Sonic now, but you'll need a lot of twin rings to increase its power and energy, including the Chaos Emeralds in him to feed the energy to him. It's not just the Chaos Emeralds. It includes the Baby Chaos Emeralds in Baby Greed and the Original Chaos Emeralds and fusion emerald crystals in you that's double the work to feed you will. Be drained 10 times more Like Sonic and the Secret Rings this is also a secret Twin Rings it's never been discovered This Twin Ring get. You 2 Points and original ring give, you one But they're both different the Twin Ring is stronger than. The original ring, but it's meant for energy and that's where the baby come in and that baby do got. Energy power. More soon Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Games